


New Region, New Team

by MaggyFinallyWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Comedy, Gen, OC centric, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyFinallyWrites/pseuds/MaggyFinallyWrites
Summary: One of Josh's first moments in Galar, and one of the first friends he makes on his journey in a new region.
Kudos: 1





	New Region, New Team

"I'm really sorry but it's only one Toxel per trainer that we can give out, it would be unfair to give out more just for Marnie. If you want more I could happily help you breed the-"

"No way!"

"We team Yell aren't gonna leave until you give us ALL the Toxels you guys have for Narnia and only Marnie!" Mari sighed.

"...do you guys realize how many Toxels that even is..."

"LET'S MAKE SOME NOISE!" The male grunt yelled, taking out his horn and yelling into it as the female took out a banner of Marnie and began yelling along with her partner.

"Please quiet down, some of the baby pokemon are trying to sleep..."

"Hey, are you guys bothering this lady?" Came a fourth voice, the trio turning to find a trainer in a feather hat with light brown hair and blue eyes. "Don't worry mam, I'll handle these hooligans!" He said with a grin, the team Yell member already reaching for their pokemon as Mari sighed, again?

"Just please be quiet."

"Hah, you think you can beat Team Yell stranger?" The male grunt shouted as he released a Zigzagoon.

"Well make sure you don't get past us AND THEN take all the Toxel!" Added in the female who released a Nickit.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" The trainer said with a proud grin, releasing a Feraligator and Infernape.

The battle did not last long, the stranger defeating Team Yell with only two hits and then scampering off after such an embarrassingly easy defeat.

"Good job team! Are you ok mam?"

"Oh I'm fine, that's just team Yell they're known for causing trouble. Are you not from around here?"

"Aha nope, I'm Josh I come from Sinnoh."

"Oh wow that's so far, well I'm Mari it's a pleasure to meet you, Josh. I must say, if never seen an Infernape or Feraligator in person before, they look fierce."

"Aww thank you, these two were my first pokemon so I never go home without them!"

"Aww, how sweet. Though I thought they weren't allowed in Galar," Mari cocked her head as she noted Josh's face was starting to get sweaty.

"Ahaha. Well I ugh, I got special permission... yeah! Special permission!" 

"Oh ok. I didn't know they did tha-"

"Ok, I snuck them in!" Josh admitted, clapping his hands together and giving Mari a pleading look. "pLEASE don't tell anyone!"

"O-oh, well you did help me out so we'll keep this a secret ok?"

"Thank you, Mari!"

"Here you guys must be tired, why don't you come by the daycare for some lunch and I'll let the staff know to keep things under wraps?”

"Oh, that would be lovely!" Josh said with a grin, following Mari down route 5 to the daycare, the two having a pleasant lunch and chat. And for his good deeds, Josh was welcome by the daycare at any time.

~~~

"I really wanna say thank you again for this," Josh said with a sad smile as he watched his old team members frolic amongst themselves in the daycare pastures.

"Of course Josh, I'm just glad you agreed to let them stay. I really don't want to see you get in trouble. You do know that you could still use most of your team though, just not Feraligator and Infernape," Mari said as she leaned against the fence, Josh following in suit with a sigh.

"I know but... they're a team, they should stick together."

"I understand... So what did you decide your new team is going to be?"

"Hehe," he grinned. "I decided I'll be specializing in water types here in Galar. Got me an Inteleon, Quagsire, Gyrados, Lanturn, Toxapex, and Golisopod!"

"Oh, nice nice. You know I used to have a Lanturn on my main team, maybe we could have them swim together one of these days?"

"Yeah, there's a lot of lakes in the wild area! Maybe we could invite a few folks out, make a day of it!"

"You still need to have a proper campfire curry," Mari added in as Josh chuckled.

"Haha yeah! And you still need to introduce me to that Henry friend of yours, I saw your last battle on TV it was awesome! Hopefully, he'd let me face him!"

"Henry likes a good fight so I'm sure he'd say yes."

"Sweet!" Josh pumped his fist, Mari chuckling as she moved off the fence.

"I'll call him later and we'll set up a date then?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

**Author's Note:**

> It's beeen a bit sorrrryy
> 
> Long week, writers block, blablabla but slowly getting back into it yee! I still gotta post the oc stuff but after that I should have some fun things. Hopefully...
> 
> Josh belongs to my dear friend https://twitter.com/Feralinape392 and that ending means I'll probs use him again so thank you for you permission Fera!
> 
> Make sure to kudo and/or comment whatcha liked if you can (or if there are any mistakes or critiques always looking to improve!)
> 
> You can find my writing updates at https://twitter.com/MaggyWritesFin
> 
> And my regular screaming at https://twitter.com/MaggyChatter
> 
> And thank you for reading!


End file.
